Don't kick what you can't run from
by BlackSimiStar
Summary: I reloaded the story because my summary was eh. - Naruto is tired of being unappreciated. Time to show the leaf village that they pissed off the wrong shinobi!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is mad, angry and frustrated.

* * *

><p>NARUTO POV<p>

Once again Kakashi has look at him directly and still haven't seen, what was his favorite line "underneath the underneath". Silly man. I can't believe that he doesn't even try to look seriously in my direction.

This mask I am wearing has yet to soften since I put it on. Being ignored has it advantages. People talk, secrets are shared when I'm around because it is believed that I am to stupid to know what is right and wrong.

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura are standing near the bridge talking amongst themselves. Sakura turns to Kakashi "Where is Naruto-baka?!"

Kakashi eye smiles at "He is a little late, we probably need to check in on him."

Naruto sees them walk away and jumps down from the tree he was sitting in. He mutters, "This is just pathetic."

As the trio was walking they ran into Hinata who was running and slammed right into Kakashi. He quickly caught the girl before they tumbled onto the ground.

"Watch where your going, you almost hit Sasuke-kun" Sakura shouted.

Hinata glared. But it quickly transformed to an expression of concern. It was almost missed but the killing intent directed at Sakura was still in the air. Sakura took a step back.

"Um... Ka... Kashi... Sen... sei... Ha... Have... you.. seen... Naru...to... kun?" Hinata stuttered and blushed.

Before Kakashi could answer, Sasuke spoke. "No dobe was late to practice we're on our way to his apartment now."

"Um... he is not there. I just came from there he wasn't there. It looks like no one has been there for some time." Hinata stated.

"That baka where is he, making Sasuke-kun worry." Sakura shouted.

* * *

><p>NARUTO POV<p>

I'm literally 5 feet away from them. Kakashi has looked in my direction several times already. I just changed my appearance and compressed my chakra to a civilian but still it's the same freaking signature.

When I got put on this team I thought I could give up being and idiot. But this is ridiculous. Jiji promised me that Kakashi would be different. I already know duck-hair and banshee would be a problem.

But I thought someone with wolf-demon blood regardless of how faint it is running through his blood would notice me.

I'll ask Kurama

Kurama?

**Yes Kit?**

When was the last time you talked to Garou?

**Garou? Why?**

Well, he may need to talk to some of his descendants because they are pathetic.

Ha... ha... are you talking about that human with the silver hair?

Yes, the old man told me he may be similar to us.

**He may have lied to you kit.**

Then contacting Garou needs to happen sooner than later, don't you think?

**What did that old human say again?**

Jiji promised me that Kakashi can see behind my mask of idiocy and yet he still hasn't. Even after the wave, when I basically proved it by getting inside that ice fortress.

**RIGHTTTTT...** Kyuubi snickers

I mean come on they even named a bridge after me!

"How come nobody sees that I'm more than what I seem." Naruto mutters to himself quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first story as you can tell... and I need some help I want Naruto or Naruko to be a badass seal master. I want this story to be a quick 4 chapter story but I need some serious suggestions on how to pull off the biggest prank/search and rescue/wake-up call the leaf village has ever seen. - suggestions are loved- and thanks for all the reviews! Grammar is a little rough - sorry!

-BLACK ST*R-

* * *

><p>NARUTO POV<p>

Jiji must still think I am stupid. A seal master is anything but... My parents were not dumb, my Uzumaki clansmen were not dumb. The worst this village could do to me was ignore my presence and raise grocery and clothes prices.

I learned the basics of reading, writing and math at the orphanage and that was all I needed. As soon as I could string a sentence together I was kicked out.

FLASHBACK

As my 6 year old self walked around the village I received glares and people calling me names, but at 6 what can you do but ask why and cry. No one cared, no one stopped. So I ran, ran as fast as I could and ran smack dab into a little piece of my clans history, the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple. Your boy struck gold.

I was stripped of my artificial henge in .2 seconds after entering the establishment. My father was a great seal master but the Uzumaki's were better.

I thank them, my clansmen, everyday now for showing me but at that moment seeing long hair and no penis can scare a boy um girl um me. I'm just happy this place was secluded and no one cared enough about me to look. Becasue I never screamed so loud in my life.

After I calmed down. I was quickly enveloped in love and strength by all the ghost and spirits of my clansmen. They felt abandoned by the village and I promised to make sure that it would never happen again. While I was there I learned a lot. When I left for the village, so Jiji wouldn't get suspicious I kept my henge because no one really needed to know, except the Hokage. But he knew before I did, I think, I can't really say for sure since I never personally told him myself.

I mean I'm an Uzumaki with a demon in my gut who doesn't feel like dying anytime soon so I thought eh... I can probably depend on Kyu verses the staff at the hospital who may find a way to prolong my agony.

You're probably wondering what a bunch of dead people can teach a 6 year old attention seeking kid and can tell you honestly, a lot.

Anyway after a week or do being at the temple I went into the village to get supplies and ramen. I guess I got lucky because that was the day jiji decieded to visit me, at the orphanage. To go there and find me missing he was about to send out a search party until he spotted me getting thrown out of another grocery store.

That grocery store owner knows now not to mess with an angry Hokage. Jiji came into the store so quick and had his ANBU guard practically destroy the store that it was shut down for several months. He also had the owner thrown in prison for a month, after he was sent to Ibiki.

I laughed, loudly at this and Jiji turned his attention back to me. I jumped at his angry expression he blinked and quickly changed his features to a look of concern.

"Where have you been Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

_'Really?'_ I thought

"I've been sleeping in the woods. Why jiji?" I questioned.

"Why were you sleeping in th words?" ask Jiji.

_'Again, really where else could I go, you? ha'_ I thought.

"The lady at the orphanage said I was smart enough to leave the orphanage and pointed me to the woods and said 'animals like you stay in the woods' so that's where I went." I proclaimed.

_'Why can't these people respect the Fourth's promise.'_ Thought the Third.

"How about I get you, your own place? Since you a big kid now?" exclaimed the Third.

I laughed a little _'Yeah that sounds about right give a 6 year old an apartment. Smart jiji smart.'_

"Really!" I shouted, "But I don't have any money how am I buy to get things."

"I will send one of my ninja to you every month with money." stated the Hokage

After searching all day we finally found an apartment in the not so nice side of the village. The Hokage looked sad at the building but pasted a smile on his face and walked with me up the stairs.

FLASHBACK END

NARUTO POV

Now 5 years and 2 failures in the Ninja Academy later I can honest say that I am the epitome of an epic and well trained liar, manipulator and thief. I can walk, talk, and act a good game and no one has noticed a thing.

Jiji finally told me after the scroll incident about the Kyuubi and me being a girl. I cried a good cry, my mask of idiocy never falling. I asked if I could stay a boy and he said yes but your leader may see past your henge since he is a jounin.

I nodded, but weeks went by and I asked Jiji are you sure he will find out and Jiji promised saying yes. Kakashi is one of our best his whole motto is look "underneath the underneath." And here we are days after out one C to turned A rank mission later and nothing.

Jiji lied. And I hate being lied to. I know crazy right. But come on cut me some slack I am 100% girl henged to be a 100% male by my father at my birth. I was a lie from day one.

PRESENT TIME

And here I stand, back to my orange wearing, bright smile self waiting to be recognized by a fallen wolf, the emo bastard or the pink haired banshee but nope, nothing.

Hinata sees me, she nods.

Sigh.

I walk up to my team. I give them some lie about how I was at the ramen stand and forgot the time. No one even batted an eye at my obvious lie.

Seriously, what is wrong with this team. You just went to the ramen stand and you didn't even bat an eyelid at the lie. I think it is time for some drastic measures.

I am going to pull the biggest prank this village has ever seen. It's a chance some people may get seriously hurt but at this moment I don't care. We can blame it on Orochimaru or something if that occurs.

I better warn Jiji, Hinata, and Shino so that they can tell their families to be prepared.

**The pink haired girl is screaming at you kit?**

_'Oh shit, time to act stupid.'_

NORMAL POV

Naruto places his hands behind his hand.

"NARUTO you BAKA! You had Sasuke-Kun and me worried looking for you all because you wanted some RAMEN!" Sakura shouted.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Sakura runs up and hits Naruto on the head.

"Ow... Sakura-chan I said I was sorry, you don't have to hit me." Naruto rubs his head.

Kakashi standing nearby with an orange book in his hands walks over and grabs Sakura before she hits Naruto again. Which was good because she was about to be killed by Hinata. Who looked like she wanted to stab Sakura in the neck with a kunai.

_'Damn, I forgot she was here.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Okay you guys," Kakashi claps, "now that we found Naruto you all can go home. I just wanted you guys to know that and to be at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 8 Ja ne!" Kakashi POOFs away.

_'That bastard, anyway so who cares. Instead of calling out Sakura lets mix it up today and have lunch with Hinata.'_ Naruto thought.

"Hey Hey..." Naruto starts.

"I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU, YOU BAKA!" Sakura screeched!

_'I wasn't asking you, you pink haired bitch.'_ Naruto thought.

"I wasn't asking you Sakura-chan I was talking to Hinata." Naruto walks towards a nervous and shy Hinata.

"Hinata would you mind going out with me for lunch this afternoon?" Naruto says smoothly.

"Are you sur..e... Naru.. to...kun?" Hinata stammers.

Naruto reaches out and grabs her hand, and they leapt off together leaving behind a stunned Sakura.

She turns around an sees Sasuke walking away. She runs after him yelling, "Sasuke-kun!"

THE NEXT MORNING

Naruto is walking towards the Konaha Gates.

NARUTO POV

Today its time to show people why the Uzumaki's were both feared and respected.

"UZUMAKI SECRET ART: SUMMON HELL RASIER KAIZER" Naruto whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 FINAL

"UZUMAKI SECRET ART: SUMMON HELL RASIER KAIZER" Naruto whispered

Naruto slammed his hands to the ground. The ground cracks and a large seal array starts to form an spread out at a fast pace through out the village and it's surrounding area. The seal completes itself seconds before alerting Konoha's barrier team.

Quickly as the detection division of the barrier team and seconds before the interception division is sent out the barrier around the entirety of Konohagakure is removed and resealed with a more predominant an ancient seal cutting off every member in that division.

The interception team is quickly dispatched. They get to the front gate prepared to attack any intruder. They quickly search the perimeter they find no one. The village is quite, the shops are closed and ninja (including Gai & Lee) and civilians are still asleep.

The team attempt to leave the village and find out that they can only go so far before they hit an invisible wall. They run and find that there is now no way out or into the village. Konoha is under lockdown.

Naruto henged into a flower watches the interception ninja run around Konoha. Once they find out about the lock down they run to wake up and inform the Hokage.

'Kurama?'

**Hmmm...**

'It's time.' Naruto replies

Several clocks strike 4 o'clock a.m.

Fireworks shoot up and explode. Ninjas and civilians both run outside to see what is happening. Once everyone both man, woman and child left their homes they turned around to see their homes disappear.

During this time every home except the Hokage tower had disappeared. The civilians scrambled to move to underground bunkers to avoid any altercations. Many civilians found out that they could not enter.

Several Chunin and Genin ninja tried to move them but it was impossible. After a few more tries the ninja lead them to the Hokage tower.

While the Chunin and Genin were helping the civilians. The Jounin and ANBU were trying to find the enemy. Several of the Inzuka dogs sniffed at the ground while other ninja called their summons and used other ways to spot the enemy.

Something heavy and liquid falls from the sky and lands cracking the ground. A few ninja approach casiously. The liquid looks clear but no one can see nothing but their reflection. A ninja dogs lightly scratches one and it burst spreading its liquid on several ninja. The liquid then burns off all of the ninja's clothes.

Some scatter some henge clothes to warn other ninjas not to touch the liquid balls or else they'll lose their clothes. The advice is late for several groups of ninjas.

Some of the liquid seeps into the ground and different animals in different shapes and sizes rise up out of the ground. They run through the village swiping at anyone they see. Ninja and animals start to fight. When and animal dies it bursts splashing liquid all over nearby ninjas burning them of their clothes.

Naruto watched for a moment and started to walk towards the village. All the ninja were preoccupied with the animals and liquid balls they paid no attention to the blue eyed blonde hair girl.

Naruto walked towards the tower to see how the civilians were holding up. She saw them walking quietly towards the tower and ran through several hand signs and slammed the ground.

"UZUMAKI SECRET ART: JAILHOUSE LOCKDOWN"

A large grassy hand reaches out from the ground and grabs all of the civilians that could not enter the bunker and drags them into the earth. They scream, yell and cry and try to run from the large grassy hand but all get caught.

They are thrown into a prison where a clone of 'boy' Naruto is located. They see him and sneer. 'Boy' Naruto chuckles. This makes the civilians temporarily forget their location and situation.

Once every civilian has entered the jail 'boy' Naruto makes several clones of himself and they all pull out a syringe. While the clones begin to walk several operating tables pop up out of the ground behind every civilian. Buckles shoot up and wrap around the civilians and straps them to the operating table. The civilians start calling Naruto names and scream out "Demon", "Monster", and "Die". The Naruto clones walk up one per individual and plunge the syringe into the civilians necks.

The Narutos pop. All but one, he looks over all the civilians and smiles evilly.

"The syringe was filled with powerful hallucinogen. You are going to go through every thing you ever put me through times ten, plus whatever else your comrades." Naruto waves his hand referencing all the civilians in the jail. "Put me through. I know you don't understand ninja arts but after today you would understand the difference between a Shinobi and yourselves. Have a nice dream"

The Naruto 'boy' clone pops leaving behind screams of terror and fright.

The real Naruto closes her eyes for a moment and smiles. She keeps her eyes closed longer than normal since she sense Kakashi en route to her location.

She opens her eyes and sees Kakashi standing in front of her. Naruto smirks.

"Who are you? I never seen you in this village before what is you reason for attacking the village?" Kakashi states.

_So he knows I attacked the village but not who I am. Interesting. _Naruto thinks

"Attacking? If I was attacking wouldn't your Hokage the 'Professor' be out and about working with the ninja to help protect the village?" Naruto responds matter-of-factly.

Kakashi remains silent. Naruto pulls out her hands slowly and runs through hand seals that Kakashi hasn't seen in a long time. He opens his mouth only to watch Naruto flash away in a black light.

In front of the Hyuga gate. Several House and Branch members are fighting the liquid infused animals. Naruto looks to see if she can spot Hinata or Neji when a poof of smoke shows up beside her reveling Kakashi.

"Who are you and how did you learn the Yondaime technique?"demands Karachi

"Wow, so just because you followed my obivious trail to the Hyuga compound I need to spill my secrets to you. How about you figure it out for your self. Look underneath the underneath." states Naruto

"Ka..Ka..shi.." Naruto says breathily

She shunshins away.

_Who is that?_ Thinks Kakashi.

"I'll see the Hokage he may know what is happening." Kakashi states matter-of-factly.

Kakashi shunshins away.

Kakashi enters the Hokage chamber and is shocked to see the women he met before and the Hokage sharing tea, sitting comfortably.

Before Kakashi utters a word Naruto runs through several hand seals for a powerful time and space atlternating privacy seal.

MINUTES BEFORE

Naruto shunshins into the office. He looks around briefly and nods.

"I see that your ANBU are missing old man."

"Naruto even in your female voice you sound mean." He puffs out while he smokes his pipe.

"Your village sucks jiji. If I was an enemy destroying this village would be easy."

The third sighs, "I know HAVE I been watching. But it IS peace times so our village ninja may have gotten a little lax."

"Lax! Old man please. I saw Ne or Root ANBU out there as well getting caught up. Both the tree and its roots are withered."

The third sighs._ I'm getting to old for this._

_No your not. You are exactly the right age! Old people gain respect through wisdom and tough love. They have nothing left to lose but their life so they no longer care about friends. They dying soon. I can't bring your friendship with me to the after life._

_What... How?_

_Seriously old man. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, just because you THINK you know everything about the limit of my abilities doesn't mean its the truth._

"Anyway I just ran into your best 'Jounin' Kakashi and he is highly incompetent. He came to the fight late and when he saw me using the Hiraishin..."

"YOU CAN USE THE HIRAISHIN!"

"Really jiji? I'm right here." Naruto digs a finger in her ear.

"Anyway you told me he was a ninja that lives by the motto "look underneath the underneath" and thats not true. That motto is just a saying he hasn't but it into practice since we became his official genin team. Do you want some tea?"

The Third nods his head. Naruto points her finger and slices at the air and opening is shown and Naruto reaches in and pulls out a tea set with two cups. The third raises his eyes. Naruto continues her rant.

"We were invaded by Ochimaru. You died, literally and it was me that basically gave you new life."

"I had to do to the Uzumaki temple and donned the Shinigami mask and was able to release your soul back into your body. And that wasn't easy because in order to get your soul back I had to capture Orochimaru, who is a truly a genius in escaping and quickly recall the Shinigami. Who killed him by taking his soul of his much alive body in exchange for yours."

Naruto sips his tea.

'And Kabuto's soul in exchange for my father's. So we can get the other half of Kurama chakra, but that's our little secret right, Kyu-chan?!'

**Call me KYU-CHAN again you little brat**... connection cut.

"I stopped Gaara from literally destroying the village. "

"I gave Pervy Sage the blueprint to remove both Anko and the Teme hickey mark. Because versions of Orochi can still come back through the mark."

Naruto sips his tea.

"Yet, I'm still a freaking genin!"

Naruto sips his tea twice.

"Then after all that I have this ninja you deemed "intelligent" tell me I lack chakra control. Even after dumbing down my skills, like you told me to, and getting hit in the stomach with a 5 pronged seal basically making almost all of my ninjustus skills worthless but yet I was still able to produce clones, fight enemies, keep my henge, and defeat Kiba."

"But that is none of my business though..." Naruto sips some tea.

"And when I go to the hospital ask Kakashi can he train me he tells gives me to Eisbu who you and I both know hates me."

"Not once did he check to see if I was okay after meeting your child molestor of a student. Nope, it was Sasuke this or Sasuke that not evening caring that I may or may not have been hurt as well."

The Hokage sighs. "What do you want Naruto?"

"This is it, jiji. I'm ending the prank. And, as of now I wish to resign from being a ninja of Konaha. You can resign and come with me jiji. You are my most precious person... I mean third after the ramen stand people." Naruto declares.

They both laugh.

They stop aburtly as Kakashi shunshins in. "Hokage-sama!"

PRESENT TIME

"You're late once again Kakashi." The Hokage states sagely.

"But maybe this is a blessing in disguise. I feel like its time for me to retire. I died not to recently and know that if something like that happens again. I for sure will not make it. So as of now I recommend you Kakashi Hayate as my replacement."

"Wha...who...what...wait...wait... a minute. First who is this," point at Naruto who is calmly sipping tea, "and why me?"

"This is a friend who has opened my eyes. I can no longer run this village. My will of fire is to old school and we need someone younger and can properly defend the village in turmoil."

"What about my students... what about Naruto?"

_Now you care..._ They both think

"Oh, Naruto is no longer any of your concern. He recently quit being a ninja."

"Wait.. when?" Kakashi stammers

"He was attempting to tell you yesterday," Naruto spoke up. "But didn't get the chance to since you left once he found you."

"Who are you and what do you know about my student."

"Like the Hokage just stated Hayate-san. I'm a friend. And Naruto is a mutual friend as well."

"Hokage do you know what is happening outside? We need your help."

"kukuku" The Third laughs

"The situation has been handled. Everything is back in order. As for your students Sasuke and Sakura. I think promoting and placing Sasuke in ANBU and Sakura at the Hospital should be suffice." Naruto suggests.

"I'll have Anko work with Sakura until I get my other student Tsunade back into the village, she has been gone way to long." The Hokage declares sagely.

"I'll contact the council Hokage-sama." Naruto says respectfully.

She bows and leaves. The privacy seal is dropped as well.

Naruto stands outside and runs through seals again. "UNDONE" she whispers. And slams her hand to the ground. She then creates several shadow clones and henges them into the boy version.

"Find Hinata, Iruka, Shino, Ayame and Teuchi and check up on them. Let them know nothing. Just that I am okay will contact them soon."

The clones nod and run off.

Building come back into focus and the animals and liquid disappear. The seals over the village revert back to their original formula.

The villagers return and the ninjas check the perimeter and the city for any enemies.

Naruto henges into a plain brown haired plain face girl with a tan shirt and black pants. She walks through the city to her shabby apartment.

Once she enters she drops her henge and meditates.

'Kurama?'

**Hey kit.**

'Have you talked to Garuo?'

**Yes, and he is not pleased. He said Kakashi caught on that the liquid and animals were relatively harmless so he took his time. He was looking for you or boy you after he spotted Sasuke and Sakura. So since neither wanted to look for you themselves he walked around reading that orange book till he saw you. Garuo knows this wasn't even one of your best pranks, and to pull the wool of every ninja, regardless of them not being of demons blood or not, he finds this all to be quite disturbing.**

**He assumed that the dog breeders may catch on but they were a disappointment to.**

'I didn't know Kakashi know that. So he found me by coincidence.' Naruto shakes her head.

_He was just a disappointment through and through._

**Well, kit now that you're no longer a ninja of this village what do you want to do now.**

'If I stay here longer I may have to kill the council and that will make jiji sad. So since I'm able to create pocket dimensions, I feel like we should have some fun... go crazy.' Naruto smirks evilly.

**What about your precious people?**

'Two have a business and the other two are apart of predominant clans. They'll only hold me back. Nope it will just be the three of us.'

**You saying three like I'm separate from you.**

'You will be... Where we're going each man has to take care of themselves.'

Its quite for a moment, Kurama looks like he's thinking.

**Garuo just got back to me he said he is taking Kakashi on a wilderness trip. So that he can learn his heritage and of his demon blood. He also said it should take about a week.**

'That's great. It will take jiji time to change seats and for us to pack and leave the village as 'boy' Naruto.'

**'What about the old man?**

'Once we had some fun we'll contact him in a few months and bring him along if he wants to come. If not...' Naruto shrugs.

**Hahahaha Kit I thought he was your precious person.**

'Yes, but his precious people out number our own so if he wants to stay here with him then so be it.' Naruto says finally

ONE WEEK LATER

NORMAL POV

The Hokage stands outside on the terrance.

"I have been your Hokage for longer than I hoped. When Minato took the seat I thought I was done but then the night that was supposed to be his best night turned out to be our villages greatest nightmare. The Kyuubi struck. Kushina Uzuamki his wife was pregnant and delivered a baby and minutes later was killed as Minato sealed the Kyuubi in his own daughter. The shinigami took pity on the girl and henged her into a boy which was named Naruto."

The crowd goes wild with accusations of lies and pity. So does both councils standing behind the Hokage.

The Hokage waves his hand making the crowds quiet down.

"It was Naruto that set off the 'prank' days ago proving to me that my belief in this village thinking that you can see Naruto as a hero like Minato wanted was in vain. I feel like my time leading this village has come to an end but before I do that I'm declaring that both the current civilan and shin obi council is removed and a new one is placed. The advisors will be replaced by Tsunade and Jiraiya. No longer will the roots as well as the trees be withered. Both will be replaced with a new foundation so that the roots and trees have room to grow."

"As of now I like to officially state that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is no longer a ninja of the leaf and has taken refuge with all of her assets of both sides of her family. She asked me to officially remove the Uzukamki swirl from the clothing of the uniforms and as of yesterday that was finally accomplished. She said that the leaf spits on her heritage and forgot to teach the history of one of the three founders of the hidden leaf village. So she no longer wishes that her family or symbol to have ties with this village. Last night she left with no will to return."

"And so finally with her departure I resign as Hokage of the leaf village and allow Kakashi Hayate to become the Godaime Hokage.

Kakashi Hayate wearing an updated jounin uniform under red robes and Hokage hat. He walks up to the front.

"Like you all I was in shock and awe at this development when I first heard of it several weeks ago."

_Or a a few days ago._ Kakashi thought.

"I forgot my own saying of 'looking underneath the underneath' and did not look after my students the way my sensei did. So to Minato and Naruto I deeply and sincerely apologize."

Kakashi bows.

"As your new Hokage I will set us on the path Minato wanted us to be on. We are the best of the five villages and if someone comes knocking on our door we will show them that, that statement is true."

The crowd cheers.

A LITTLE WAYS AWAY

Two individuals sit at a dango shop eating and drinking tea. They have on straw hats and a black cloak with red clouds.

"The kyuubi is no longer in the village." The one with red eyes states, "Our time here is done. We need to go back and report to the leader."

"Ah man, but can I at least finish my tea." says the blue man.

"There is tea back at the hideout Kisame."

"You're no fun Itachi."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading I was having trouble with ideas for a good prank so it may get changed in the future! This was my first fan fiction and I wanted to finish it no matter what. If you have ideas let me know, sometimes its just one suggestion that can make a mediocre story into a fantastic story. Right now I'm working on another story but its based on Sherrilyn Kenyon Dark Hunter stories. It should be exceptionally better since I'm only implementing Naruto and Itachi as Acheron and Styxx. I'm trying to figure out who is who... right now I'm seeing Naruto as Acheron and Itachi as Styxx and Nick as Sasuke *Kisses* -Black St*r<strong>


End file.
